Usuario:Luly22
Sobre mi Mi nombre es Julieta, pero muchas personas me dicen juli o luly (con y) y me gusta Hora de Aventura (lo cual seguramente no se imaginaban). Algunos me consideran divertida, otros me consideran rara (incluyendome), y creo que me paresco a la princesa flama en algunas cosas, por ejemplo, las dos somos inestables :). soy algo tímida pero con mis amigos soy todo lo contrario y no tengo enemigos (ecxepto la tarea), ah, si, y me encanta dibujar!!! (aunque lo hago muy mal!). Cómo conocí Hora de Aventura Bueno, yo no vi nada de CN por tres años pero recuerdo que una de las series que miraba era hora de aventura. la culpable de mi fanatismo es una amiga que me initó a su cumpleaños, y de que era el pastel? de hora de aventura!!! tenía a finn, jake, fionna y cake. Yo me comí la cabeza de fionna (ya que las figuras estaban en 3D) y empecé a pensar en hora de aventura. decidí mirar en la compu y entonces encontré está wiki, y me vi todos los episodios!!! y los amé!!! pasé viendo los artículos de está wiki y me decidí a unirme. ya que no conozco a nadie (ecxepto mi amiga que la veo solo 2 veces por semana) que le guste hora de aventura (porqueee!?!) y aquí estoy. Mis cosas favoritas Dentro de Hora de Aventura Personajes # Princesa Flama: Es como yo, inestable, pero me encanta y es muy intensa, ovbiamente, no dudaría ni un segundo en que es mi personaje favorito, me gustan todos los episodios en los que aparece excepto el Trono Rojo. # Marceline: Es muy misteriosa, y vivió de primera mano en la guerra de los champiñones, me encanta su música y es genial. # Jake: Es muy gracioso me encantan sus diálogos, me hace reír. # Arcoiris: No entiendo nada de lo que dice, pero cambia las cosas de color, es un arcoiris y puede volar. # Rey Helado: Je, además de su pasado y su Simon Petrikov interior, es muy gracioso, "te quiero como a todas las princesas y mis pokemones". jajajaja. # T.V: Yo me parezco a él, pero..¿quién no? # Finn: Es el personaje principal, es el único humano en OOO y amo su gorro. :) # BMO: Dos palabras: Divertido y video juegos. # Cake: Contraparte de Jake, ¿no es claro? # Dulce Princesa: Es inteligente un poquitín malvada, ¡y está hecha de dulce! Episodios # Fuego Inestable # Te Recuerdo # ¿Quien podria ganar? # Tierra y Agua # Caliente al Tacto # El Baúl # Lo que estaba perdido # La Monstruita de papi # El Enfriamiento # La Cripta de los Huesos Nota: antes mi capitulo preferido era te recuerdo pero decidi que NINGUN capitulo con censura podia estar en el primer lugar. Canciones # Te Recuerdo # Soy tu problema # Papi, te comiste mis papas # Ya no soy una niña más # Un Reino Desde Una Chispa Fuera de Hora de Aventura Color: Verde y azul Número: 7, 2 y 4 Película: Charlie y la fábrica de chocolate Hobbie: Mirar hora de aventura. Frases * Tu tranquila yo nerviosa! * Ay mamachita! * Ay, canejote * Pos, que si * Que de que de que y que * Ni idea * we aree the champioons!! * ok,si como sea * tas loco Amigs * Lautaromm * JuanPibullxp * Adventurelover 24 Galería Imágenes de Hora de Aventura Imágenes relacionadas con el fuego Cripta.png 640px-Vlcsnap-2013-09-04-19h40m14s34.png Princesa llama poderes del fuego.png Fuego 13.gif Fuego 6.jpg Lobo de fuego.png Tacto.jpg 180px-Flame princess kiss.jpg ZzzThe Flame Princess.png Fin y la princesa flama.gif Fin y princesa flama.gif Princesa Flama gif 2.gif Princesa flama de niña.gif Princesa flama :3.jpg Princesa flama en gran lampara.jpg Princesa flama....jpg Beso finn princesa flama .burning low.gif 214px-Princesa flama poderosa.jpg Finn Y La Princesa Flama Besándose.jpg Imágenes relacionadas con el dulce Dulce princesa hora de aventura wallpaper.jpg Dulce Princesa-0.jpg Marceline y dulce princesa.gif HDA Marceline y la Dulce princesa 3 (original).jpg HDA Marceline y Dulce princesa 2 (original).jpg Imágenes relacionadas con los vampiros El recuerdo de un recuerdo Marci.png El recuerdo de un recuerdo Marceline y Ash 4.png HDA Marceline tocando la guitarra 2.gif 202px-Marceline go with me.png 331px-Marceline Playing Bass.png Finn y marceline junto a una manada de lobos.gif 2227177-marceline 5.png 1024px-Marceline and Icey.png Captura marceline y simon.PNG Finn y marceline Beso.gif HDA Marceline feroz..jpg 525px-Marceline sings.png Imágenes de todos los demás Bmo gif.gif BMO :).png 189px-Bmo .jpg La-historia-del-rey-helado imagenGrande2.jpg Congelados Rey Helado 3.png Congelados Rey Helado y Jake.png Goliad con Finn y Jake.jpg Carlos con cara de Finn .jpg Finn-s-hair-adventure-time-with-finn-and-jake-21558601-500-299.jpg Finn and Jake..png Jake Gifs.gif Jake el perro gifs riendo.jpg Intercambios de genero Fionna, Marshall Lee and Cake.png Fiona y cake openning.gif Fionna (4).png Hora de aventura con fionna y cake DMC.jpg HDA Fionna con cara de soñadora.jpg